Deadpool & Iron Deadpool
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Deadpool x Iron Deadpool (Meiga Stark) Antes de que Steve llegara a su vida... primero era Iron Deadpool, la inseparable amiga de Wade Wilson. Carreras por azoteas, besos robados antes de trabajar... *Dedicado a mi Wade Wilson del rol de Marvel*


**Don't Stop me now  
**

**Manhattan - 03:12 a.m**

Recorrían las azoteas de varios edificios, saltando de una en otra. Wade Wilsón, más conocido como Deadpool, perseguía a la muchacha de Stark, que vestía también un traje de la Deadpool Corps, aunque, a diferencia de Wilson, llevaba el rostro al descubierto.

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Nueva York, por suerte. Por lo que, aquella persecución, no era más que pura diversión de ambos.

- Vamos, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eres un lento, Wade! - gritó ella mientras se colgaba cual murciélago de una barra de hierro de una de las terrazas-

Un salto fue suficiente para que Deadpool, apareciese frente a ella y agarrase sus brazos, tirando de ella hasta el suelo, de manera que Wade, quedó acorralando a la joven Stark con su cuerpo en el suelo.

- ¡ Sorpresa ! -Mencionó el otro mientras apoyaba ambas manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella. Meiga, esbozó una traviesa sonrisa y flexión ambas piernas para apartarle de un empujón, impulsándose con los pies sobre el torso de Deadpool.

Este, cayó hacia atrás, dejando libre a la chica, quién retomó su carrera y salto hacia otra terraza.

**_"Te va a dar de leches hasta en el carnet de identidad"_** _Querrás decir que nos va a dar de leches_

Wade sacudió la cabeza, intentando ignorar a sus típicas voces y, pulsando su cinturón, acabó por aparecer de nuevo frente a ella, que ahora, se había escondido entre el hueco de una pared.

- Eso es trampa… - susurró Meiga mientras le observaba con una mueca. Acabó por alzar una ceja y le dio un toque en la frente con el dedo indice.

- ¡JÁ! Aún tienes mucho que aprender - Wade sonrió victorioso aunque ella, a causa de la máscara, no podía apreciar aquella sonrisa que marcaba su rostro.

Ante aquel comentario, fue Meiga la que pulsó el cinturón de su traje y apareció en la parte más alta de la azotea, mirando desde allí, victoriosa y con una sonrisa que mostraba a leguas, que era la mismísima hija de Tony Stark.

Wade , se tomó su tiempo para ir a buscarla y, sigiloso, cuanto estuvo tras ella, estiró los brazos y la atrapó por sorpresa, atrayendo a la joven hacia él.

Ambos sonrieron y Wade, dejo su barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella, mientras Meiga, se dejaba apoyar en su pecho y ponía sus manos sobre las de él.

- ¿Qué haces? - susurró ella mientras giraba la mirada hacia él e intentaba mirar más allá de su máscara, lo cual, era bastante imposible.

Las manos se Wade, subieron por su cintura y , una de ellas, se detuvo en el rostro de la chica, el cual acarició y devoró en una posesiva caricia.

- ¿No resulta evidente? _"Besala"_

De nuevo, una altiva sonrisa de parte de ella mientras se giraba para poder quedar frente a él. Posó ambas manos en su rostro subió un poco la máscara del otro, quien no tardó en intentar detener aquella acción. Meiga, hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada y subió la máscara de Wade, dejando a la vista únicamente desde la barbilla hasta donde empezaban sus labios. Volvió a sonreír y besó suavemente sus labios, dejando que las manos del chico rodearan su cintura y la abrazara con más fuerza todavía.

Ambos héroes, se fundieron en un fuerte y posesivo beso, a la par que lento y dulce. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de los labios de ambos mientras continuaban aquel beso pero pronto, el comunicador de ambos dio una señal de disturbio.

Meiga apoyó su frente sobre la él y miró el comunicador, que mostraba las coordenadas del barrio donde debían ir a pelear . . .

- Tenemos trabajo - murmuró Wade mientras besaba su frente y le ofrecía a Meiga su máscara. Ella asintió y cubrió su rostro con su máscara, le miró por última vez y, antes de que él cubriera su rostro, le dio un último beso.

- Él último que llegue se queda sin pelear - Y tras aquella señal, dio un salto hacia otra azotea y después, se colgó de variar barras de hierro para llegar hasta las calles. Wade, negó sonriendo y cubrió su rostro para después seguir sus pasos de cerca… Muy cerca


End file.
